Garments are designed to cover exposed skin of a wearer. Designers want garments, including lower body garments, to stay in place when worn. Designers provide various ways of holding a lower body garment in place around the waist, such as elastomeric waistbands or belts. These solutions tend, however, to cinch at the waist and cause an undesirable “muffin top” effect that is bulging of abdominal fat over the waistband, belt, or other cinching mechanism. It would be desirable to eliminate the muffin top effect.